Endless Play
by TeeRoss90
Summary: /Previously known as "SPR Together Again" but it get deleted so this is rewritten/ After a year, Naru comes back only to learn that Mai is still single and has adopted two Twin boys who are exactly like Naru and Gene when they were younger! Psychic powers! too Now SPR is together again with the addition of Two Twin Boy's. New Cases come up and don't forget the Romance! Mai x Naru
1. Chapter 1

Twirling around I panicked. Not again!

"Kousei! Kouya!" I called but there was no reply, great. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on that surprisingly comfortable bench. Sighing I looked around and I started running all over this park. Ohmigosh! I had lost the twins! I looked at my phone thinking about calling Bou-san or Ayako but then I remembered the bet we made.

Cursing I looked around, my long white skirt flowing as I ran, my pink shirt also was pretty loose but it went with the flats and my skirt. Great. Kousei being the innocent child he his probably followed his older twin brother Kouya off to somewhere. I already had to deal with _him _coming back and now this!

After searching the park I ran down the hill until I walked down a Cherry Blossom path. Cherry Blossom trees leaned over the side walk from each side creating a beautiful look while some of the petals fell off making it look like a movie scene. I sweat dropped. There's no way Kouya would come here.

He hated getting petals stuck in his hair.

Still. I ran down the side walk when I heard voice's, stopping I spun around but saw nothing so I turned around to go back to the way I was going and opened my mouth to yell.

"Kou-!" I got cut off when I bumped into something, or maybe someone and I looked up to see the person only to go wide eyed.

"Mom!" Kousei laughed and jumped into my arms and I stumbled back but he didn't seem to notice when I looked and saw Kouya looking at me with his normal doe eyes and he crossed his arms. But my attention was full on the two guys in black standing behind them.

Naru and Lin. Really? Now they had to come?

**2 Days ago.****..**

Sitting down I gave a sigh of relief. I had just closed the shop and Kouya and Kousei were in the back yard playing with Bou-san and Ayako's kid. Well adoptive kid. They had gotten together and are now engaged, who would have ever thought that they would get married with the way they act?

"Oi! Watch it you stepped on my foot you old hag!" I heard Bou-san's yells from here and then Kouya's snort and Kousei's giggles when I already knew what was coming.

"Old hag? Your the old man." I said boredly pretending to be Ayako and straight after Ayako's voice was heard.

"Old hag? Your the old man!" she yelled and John chuckled, and Masako put her kimono sleeve over her mouth to cover her smile which was behind it. I smiled at them and then stood up going over to the back yard and then smiled once more. Of course I knew they were going to get together sometime.

"Okay love birds! How bout' some tea?" I asked clapping my hands together when Ayako and Bou-san snapped their heads to me.

"Love birds?" Bou-san gasped when Ayako hit him and then smiled at me

"Sure why not?" she asked and she picked up Nina, Kouya and Kousei came walking inside. Kousei pretending to march like a solder and Kouya reading a book, rolling my eyes at the cover I patted them on the head. Kousei laughed while Kouya put his hair back into place.

So different. They were so different it was hard to tell they were even twins, considering the fact that they look exactly like each other is pretty funny.

I walked inside and everyone seemed to look away when I smiled at them but they just kept looking away. I sat down and looked at them. "Hello?" I asked but no one looked at me, Ayako just hit Bou-san's arm as if to tell him to do something. He aired out his white shirt as if nervous and seemed to be thinking of what to say.

Nina, Kouya, and Kousei went off to play.

"Um..Mai, You see. Naru..he. Ah. He's coming back." Bou-san said when I stood up wide eyed.

"W-What?" I asked, well more like yelled because poor John who just so happened to be sitting beside me flinched and Masako glared at me. I sat down once again.

"He called us and he wants everyone to come back-" cutting him off I laughed and stood up with a determined look on my face.

"Oh I'll work for him...just make sure he's ready to get that handsome face of his rearranged!" I yelled and then I held up my fist to no one. "I do this to his pretty little face, then this. Then a high kick and then..." I started swinging my arms in the air as if I was punching someone and then I high kicked but because I wasn't flexible I fell back but then stood up again.

"Oh! And I'll make sure to give him a elbow to ribs like this!" I yelled and jumped up towards Bou-san and patted my elbow and I elbowed Bou-san and he cried out, opps. That was just suppose to be an example.

Ayako stood up and laughed nervously. "Mai, Mai, Sweet little Mai. Why don't we sit down and have a talk about this before you hurt anyone-" I cut Ayako off and then laughed.

"Oh I'll talk alright!...With my fists!" I held up my fist and looked at the small thing.

"Muhahah! How dare that Jerk call you guys and not me!" I yelled and started kicking my couch when Ayako held my arms behind me and John towered away in fear of the evil aura which was coming out of me and I was sure he was ready to start an exorcism because he held that little bottle of Holy Water in his hand and looked like he was gonna spray me with it.

"Oh! Oh! And for keeping from us who he really is! Oliver Davis!" I yelled and struggled more when there was a gasp and I turned my head and looked to see Kouya and Kousei with there mouths hung open.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention. Kouya and Kousei are big fans of Oliver Davis, because well...Kouya and Kousei also have Psychic Powers. I went wide eyed and I looked away pretending not to notice what I had just said. I was now practically hanging because Ayako held me in the air and my feet dangled.

"You knew Oliver Davis!" Kousei gasped.

"No its not what you think!" I cried.

"Kids, go play!" Bou-san said.

"I wanna meet him!" Kousei whined.

"You lied to me." Kouya said.

"Sho Sho!" Bou-san said.

"Mom!" Kousei.

"Why would you keep such a big secret?" Kouya.

It went on like that forever! Until Bou-san and his big mouth ruined it once more.

"So are you going to work for him Again?" he asked and Kouya glared at me.

"Again?" Kousei and Kouya said at the same time.

**Present Time...**

And thats how we got here...remembering all the secrets he kept, him rejecting me. Calling the others and not me and lots more other things I went red with anger.

"Y-You!" I yelled not knowing what to say when he raised his eye brow and smirked at me.

"Yes Mai? Also, I should have known it was you when they had said their...Mom...fell asleep on a bench. I was certain it was an old lady," he smirked and Lin gave me the smallest smile when I turned towards Naru and clenched me fists together.

"You Coward!" I yelled at him. Then I grabbed Kouya and Kousei's hands and ran off. Taking out my cell phone I dialed Ayako's number.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was inside I sighed and put my hand on my chest where my heart was beating more faster then normal. I then remembered the boys and I looked down at them and smiled.

"Go play, or something." I said and Kousei ran off while Kouya looked at me for a minute before walking off and opening his book. I had called Ayako and she said her and Nina were coming over right now, looking around my house, I saw that there was towels everywhere.

Last night Kousei and me were playing superman, and because they don't have capes we used towels. I went wide eyed and then ran towards the steps and started picking everything up. So messy! The door bell rang and I looked to it.

Picking up all the towels I saw I looked around for a place to put them my eyes settled on the couch and I ran over to it and put the towels under the white cushons. I then saw the dirty bowls which was from breakfast and looked down the hall way where the Kitchen was and decided on the couch once more.

Lifting up a yellow pellow I put the bowls under it and looked around. Good, Good. Going over to the door I opened it but the second I saw who it was I shut it.

Naru and Lin.

"Um...Mai is not home right now, this is her...hell I don't know, just go away!" I called out.

"Who go away?" a voice said and I sighed. Great timing Ayako! Just great.

"Naru! Lin! My gosh! Your so big!" Ayako gasped.

"Getting older I see, " Naru said and I grinned at his comment but then stopped right after.

"You little brat!" Ayako sputtered.

I then heard the sound of the door knob moving a a key inserting the hole and I went wide eyed. I had forgotten about her spare key. The door swung around and Ayako walked in with Nina on her hip and Naru and Lin in tow.

**Naru's POV**

The moment I walked in the house, the scent of strawberry's came to me. I was surprised. Considering Mai lived alone, with her...Kids. Her house was pretty nice.

It was a two story house, not to big, not to small. inside the floor bored's where a light brown. There was a coffee table in the middle of the living room with a white carpet underneath, she had a white couch with yellow pellows on it, and which surprised me that most is which she had a flat screen T.V.

I looked around and saw the my left there was a closet which had jackets and sweaters in it, next to that was the stairs which was covered with white carpet and on the walls going up where pictures of Mai and those twins.

I looked straight ahead and there was a hall way, it wasn't long and at the end I could see the Kitchen and the back door was open. I looked to Mai and her clothes did not go unnoticed. It was the same from when she bumped into me and Lin. Long white skirt. Pink shirt. She had matured over the last two years.

He noticed the moment he saw her. Her hair and grown just a little past her shoulders and she had a little white flower Brett in it. Mai caught me staring and she let out a breath which was as holding and she turned away and blushed.

"Mom! Mom! Theres a spider look!" a little boy said, he was one of the twins. He held up a stick with a spider on it and Mai went wide eyed.

"Eww!" she cried and jumped behind Ayako and I smirked, she's still the same. "Kousei! Put that down!" she screamed pointing to the stick. Then came the other Twin, the more calm one.

They both had Black hair and Green eyes and different personality's, they reminded me of me and Gene was we were younger. I frowned. If these were her kids then...Who was the dad.

"Mommy! When do we get to meet Oliver Davis?" The loud twin asked, I guess his name was Kousei because thats what Mai called him. Mai looked at me and then back at Kousei.

"Yes Mother, when do we get to meet the Great Oliver Davis? Since you lied to us." The Calmer one said sitting on the couch and Mai frowned.

"I didn't lie, I..I just didn't tell you." Mai said and then she looked at the Calm twin. "Anyway Kouya, Kousei. This is the great, Oliver Davis." Mai said sarcastically and I glared at her when the twins looked at me and Kousei burst out laughing while Kouya raised an eye brow.

"Really?" Kouya asked still staring at me as I stared back at him. It was really hard playing this game with someone exactly like you. "Is this teenager really Oliver Davis?" he asked and we could tell they he didn't believe her at all. Smirking I vocused on the cup next to him and it lifted up.

"Naru!" Lin snapped and I put it down and Kouya turned to me while Kousei had wide eyes.

"I could almost do that." Kouya said bluntly and I raised my eye brows not believing him. He looked at the Cup and it tipped over by itself and I furrowed my eye brows. Mai went wide eyed.

"Hey! What did I say! Go get someone to clean that up before it stains!" she said and then Kouya looked to the lumpy couch.

"How about this." he said and yanked out a towel and Mai went red while Kousei stood up.

"Not that! This was my cape I was using for super man last night!" he said and Kouya smirked.

"Yes, I do remember, all the food you guys ate and the big mess." he said closing his eyes and Mai gasped.

"K-Kouya!" she said and then looked away when there was another knock and Mai ran over to the couch. Lifted up a pellow and pulled out plates and put them in Kousei's hand.

"Go put those in the kitchen!" she said and then lifted the cuson and pulled out towels and put them in Kouya's arms making the pile cover himself.

"Go put those in the Basement!" she said and then they walked off and she turned towards the door and in walked in Bou-san along with Masako and John.

Masako went wide eyed and instantly walked over to me clinging on my arm and I sighed. John noticed and then looked away and I smirked. Nothing has changed, but then alot has changed while I was away.

"There is a case." I said and Mai almost tripped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"A-Already?" she asked and I nodded.

"Pakc your things and be at the office by 9." I said and then looked at Mai and she looked away with her arms crossed when she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Wait, what about Kouya and Kousei?" she asked.

"They could come. Tell your...Boyfriend that.." I didn't want to finish the sentance thinking about Mai having a boyfriend and kids. I don't even know why I cared its just that...

"Boyfriend?" Mai blinked and I nodded when she burst out laughing. "Oh no! I have no boyfriend." she said whipping over the tears and she looked at my confused face.

"Mom adopted us!" Kousei said and I went wide eyed. What! She was 18 years old and this well off! She has her own house, adopted kids. I quickly went back to normal and then looked at her and took a breath.

"Okay, well then. I will be off, Lin." I said and Lin nodded and we walked out. As we got in the Car Lin turned and smirked at me while I gave him a glare.


End file.
